The present invention relates to a waste treatment device and, more particularly, to a waste treatment device that turns waste into disposable and usable products.
After the treatment of wastewater is performed, biosolids and the associated contaminants are removed. Biosolids are a solid, semisolid, or liquid residue. Biosolids that are used beneficially must be treated to reduce pathogens and vector attraction. Distribution and marketing of Class AA biosolid products is regulated by governments. Class AA biosolids are considered to be the highest quality of biosolids produced and may be utilized as fertilizer through commercial distribution and marketing.
Traditionally, biosolids (sludge) disposal involves trucking the sludge into rural areas and dumping the sludge onto fields. This may cause major health concerns. Other methods of disposal may include incineration, adding chemicals or dumping into landfills. However, concerns about contaminants, runoff, air pollution, tipping fees, and rising transportation costs have resulted in cities and municipalities seeking alternative and more efficient methods to handle the removal of wastewater biosolids.
Others have attempted various methods of biosolid pasteurization, but each method has shortcomings. For example, solar drying in greenhouses does not dry or heat sewage sludge and septic waste to a safe level. Gas drying or alkaline stabilization have high processing costs for energy, fuel and chemicals.
As can be seen, there is a need for efficient methods of treating wastes.